Unwoak
"AS YOU CAN SEE HERE, IT'S GONNA GET PRETTY SPOOKY." ~ Unwoak announcing the forecast for the rest of October in Almighty Tallest Danny's October Update + OtherWeirdly2012's Birthday Special = This. Unwoak is an undead skeleton from the Dank Dimension, & has made his way into the Terrachaoverse to become the Official Skeleton in the Closet of the Ledda Residence. Though some of his appearances are just background cameos, he is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Unwoak takes on the form of a Human skeleton with sunken black eyes. It is unknown if he always looked like this or if he was once an actual Human & this is all that's left of him. For some reason, on a full moon, Unwoak's skull changes in color from bone white to a mixture of iridescent colors. History Unwoak's origins are unknown. No one has ever gotten close enough to him to learn about his past. He either originated from the Dank Dimension entirely or was once a Human who became a memetic entity in death. In 2016, Unwoak encountered a powerful man named Doombringer. Unfortunately, Doombringer was not too content with Unwoak's mannerisms, so he decapitated him & imprisoned him in one of his own creations; the Cringe Dimension. Unwoak had remained stationary in an eternal chair, resting. Doombringer believed that he was putting him to rest, letting him finally find peace, but it was soon discovered that he can be awoken again if his head is reattached. Doombringer found some usefulness in the skeleton & recruited him as a guardian of his base. Unwoak was encountered by Heartman on July 19th, where he tried to apprehend the Wollip & nearly succeeded. Had it not been for the intervention of Zerd Rathorn, the skeleton would've won. Dozer ended up defeating Unwoak by accidentally RKOing his head off. Placing him back in his chair, Unwoak was once again at rest. After Doombringer became aware of his new visitors, he imprisoned Heartman & Dozer, & then decided to put Unwoak back where he belongs; on Earth. Unwoak remained unnoticed until August 31st, 2017, when he, Imhotep, Yergundy Bergundy, & Scarecrow attended a performance by two Chromanoids named Mr. Black & Mr. White. After it was over, he turned his head towards Scarecrow & proceeded to make unnaturally loud noises as Scarecrow would do the same. On October 3rd, Unwoak would officially become an Irken Citizen, as he was recruited by the Almighty Tallest himself to be the Ledda Residence's Official Skeleton in the Closet. During one of his update videos, Dan summoned Unwoak for the last few seconds of the video, where he would predict the forecast for the rest of the month; it would end up getting "pretty spooky". Unwoak was also present during the battle against Quachil Uttaus on October 7th, but he did not participate, deciding to watch silently instead. It is likely that he was actually scared of the Great Old One, & therefore did not want to challenge his power. Unwoak appeared once again when Pennywise performed its Dance of Doom live on Halloween night. On January 6th, 2018, Unwoak was in the background & overheard a conference including Dan, Stupid Boba Fett, & Biggus Dickus VII. The reason for his presence is unknown. On February 2nd, he was watching a Super Battle Bros. Tournament alongside a Zhurak ninja named Vabarish. Their viewing experience was interrupted by Meadow-Scented Clorox Bleach, who tried to tempt Vabarish to drink itself, but was instead punched away. On March 15th, he was present when Lord Claudius Ko'Al, Heartman, & Dozer were watching an episode of I Love Lucy ''up in Dan's old room. He remained very quietly in the closet, holding Claudius' Skull Staff in place until he would need it again. As Claudius was about to leave the room, he noticed the skeletal hand emerging from the closet & unveiled the curtain to reveal Unwoak behind it. The skeleton tried to spook him, but Claudius simply pulled the curtain over him & left without a word. It didn't work. Luckily, there were still two more people in the room left to scare, & they just so happened to be his enemies. Heartman let out a scream as he turned around to notice the spooky scary skeleton creeping out from the closet. What happened next remains unknown to this day. On July 22nd, Unwoak was given the sole task of protecting & monitoring the house while Dan would celebrate his birthday on Irk with his family & friends. Unwoak was as silent as he could be, & this would save him in the end, because King Hastur & Dr. Victor Zolostene had infiltrated the house. Fortunately, their visit was short, as they only came to find out a secret or two about their common enemy, hoping that they could exploit a weakness in him. Unwoak remained upstairs in Dan's old room, where he would listen to the two villains talking about the Hexacontakis. As Hastur was about to go down the stairs, Unwoak peeked out from behind the door, but swiftly went back before Hastur could turn around. The King in Yellow & the Mad Doctor left, leaving Unwoak with the knowledge of why Hastur wants the Hexacontakis & what he would do with it. On October 1st, Unwoak had awoken at 12:00 A.M, declaring it to be "SPOOKIN' TIME!" 29 days later, he shouted at Sans for no reason whatsoever. The day after that, he happily celebrated Halloween at the Ledda Residence. Unwoak was one of billions who were destroyed during the End of the World on December 7th, however he was revived sometime later. During a Super Battle Bros. Tournament on February 3rd, 2019, Unwoak hung out the basement & watched as countless combatants fought their way through the halls. 22 days later, during a snowstorm, Unwoak found himself buried in the snow & came across Dozer. He screamed loudly at him, scaring Dozer away. On April 25th, President Valak & Tantrus attacked the Ledda Residence, but before they could challenge the Almighty Tallest (as well as Birdman), Unwoak tried to protect the house. Unfortunately, Tantrus defeated him with ease. On September 13th, Unwoak was sitting upstairs, where Sans was looking out the window & told Unwoak that a weird creepy guy was heading towards Polc Forest. However, Sans quickly noticed that Unwoak's skull changed color, to which he pointed towards the full moon & shouted while his eyes glowed a bright blue. Sans left, thinking that's as much of an explanation as he would get. Unwoak appeared once again on Halloween, initially sitting on the porch to welcome all trick-or-treaters who would stop by, & later on joining a dance sequence with Sans upstairs in Dan's old room. To this day, Unwoak remains stationary within the closets of Dan's house, waiting for the right time to strike & give any unsuspecting victim a spooky scare. Personality Unwoak is very silly, & loves to spook people whenever he can. He is known for bass boosting his favorite songs wherever he goes. But when he's not goofing around with his loud, obnoxious noises, he's as quiet as a corpse. Powers & Abilities '''Physical Abilities' Superhuman Strength: For a skeleton with no muscles, Unwoak is considerably strong, able to overwhelm Dozer & give Heartman a challenge. His maximum strength is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Because he is unfamiliar to fatigue, Unwoak can likely move at great speeds, though his maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability/Invincibility: Unwoak has no physical way of feeling pain. Because of this, he can withstand almost any attack, even by stronger opponents. However, while he does not feel it, he'll still know if he's receiving damage. He was tough enough to resist Heartman trying to break his back, which didn't even budge his spinal cord in the slightest. His maximum durability is unknown. * Dermal Armor: He has no muscles or skin, but his bones are resilient enough to be his shield. Self-Regeneration: Unwoak can reconstitute his body by any means as long as his head is still connected to his spine. Immortality: Unwoak is unkillable so long as his head is attached. Special Powers Dank Meme Empowerment: Unwoak is a fan of dank memery, & will feel joyous & empowered if he is exposed to his favorite memes. Photokinesis: Unwoak has some control over the element of light. For instance, he can project flashes of light to illuminate the dark & can make his eyes glow red or blue with light energy. Acoustikinesis: Unwoak's main method of offense, as well as his primary means of communication, is the ability to raise his voice to a heavily distorted level. Every time he utters a word, it's never going to be quiet. * Musical Distortion: Speech is not the only sound Unwoak can warp. He can emit distorted music within his presence, & can probably manipulate already playing songs, as well. * Skeletal Stealth: Unwoak is surprisingly very quiet, able to move completely undetected. This is because he can cancel out the noises he himself creates. * Skull-Scraping Scream: Unwoak can raise the decibels of his voice to levels of pure, unadulterated discomfort. These screeches he makes can be used to scare unsuspecting victims & are even strong enough to physically move someone. Lunar Iridescence: On a full moon, Unwoak's skull will change color from bone white to iridescent. The exact reason for this is unknown. Weaknesses Unwoak can only be defeated through means of decapitation, as evident by his defeat by Dozer. As long as his head is detached from his body, he cannot function, entering a state of rest. The only other method than this is to completely obliterate his body so that only dust is left. Trivia * His name is supposed to mean that he cannot be awoken, since his theme song is "Wake Me Up". * His favorite songs/memes are "Wake Me Up" by Evanescence & "Spooky Scary Skeletons" by Andrew Gold. * In A Night of Freaks, Unwoak can only be spotted until after the fight with Quachil Uttaus is over. He can be seen next to the fridge behind the staircase. * In Super Battle Bros: The First Bounty of 2018, Unwoak can only be seen at the very end, when Stupid Boba Fett leaves the basement. If you look really carefully, you can spot him sitting on a box next to the staircase. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Skeletons Category:Extradimensionals Category:Monsters Category:Dank Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Weirdos Category:Immortal Category:Irken Empire